


Time Qualifies the Spark

by ladylillianrose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Molly & Loki friendship, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-The Reichenbach Fall, Post-Thor (2011), this is all my husband's fault, this is sort of writing itself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylillianrose/pseuds/ladylillianrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif and Loki have been sent to London on a retrieval mission for a dangerous object.  While there they find themselves collaborating with and befriending Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Molly Hooper.  Emotions are in turmoil and more than one person finds themselves questioning their opinions on love.   (I'm crap at summaries sorry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started with my husband coming up with a crossover idea as a joke, and teasing me about my love for Sherlock and Loki. And of course feeling the need to prove that it could be done, this is the result. So please let me know what you think (also be gentle about all the Marvel stuff, I'm limited on my knowledge!)
> 
> So this is not only dedicated to my husband but also to my lovely twin Sundance201 who was insistent on the need for this to happen!

_St. Bart's Hospital, Pathology Lab_

“Molly are you in here?” Mike Stamford asked poking his head into the lab.

“Just a second Mike!” she called from her office. She quickly finished the form she was on and walked out to meet him.

“Sorry, I was just catching up on some paper...” she trailed off as she realized there was someone else with him.

“Ah Molly, let me introduce you to your newest recruit,” he said gesturing to his companion. “He'll be spending his residency here under you.”

Molly's eyes flicked over the man in front of her appreciatively. He was quite attractive, tall, well dressed, his black hair slicked back, slightly curling at the ends.

She caught his smirk as he noticed her eying him. She smiled sheepishly at being caught and held out her hand, “Pleasure to meet you. I'm Dr. Molly Hooper, head of the Pathology department.”

He smiled and raised her hand to his lips, “The pleasure if all mine Dr. Hooper,” he intoned smoothly.

Molly raised her eyebrows at at the gesture, but smiled, “Call me Molly, Dr. Hooper is far too formal.”

He smirked, “Very well Molly,” she blushed as her name rolled of his tongue.

“You may call me Loki.”

“Well I'll just leave the two of you to get acquainted shall I?” Mike said not too subtly. Before Molly could protest he was already out of the lab.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. Mike meant well, he was hoping that she'd find someone to take her mind off Sherlock.

Loki raised his eyebrows at the look of fond exasperation on the pathologist's face. Molly waved her hands dismissively,“Never mind, it doesn't matter. So what exactly brings the god of mischief to St. Bart's?” her face betraying nothing. 

Loki's eyes widened in surprise at her question, of all the things he had expected her to say _that_ was not one of them. He smiled and moved closer to the pathologist, “I see my reputation has preceded me,” he purred. She flushed as she attempted to suppress a shiver as her body reacted to his proximity and voice.

“I have my sources,” she said in a clipped tone, folding her arms across her chest. “So I'll ask again, what brings you here Loki?”

“An item of potentially dangerous power has been reported missing. My companion and I have been tasked with it's retrieval,” he stated in a bored tone, glancing idly at his fingernails.

Molly nodded, “So you're here with a cover story in order to have access to a hospital with a lab.”

Loki inclined his head, “We're not exactly sure on the details of what kind of dangers this item could pose, and need a place to safely research it and it's potential location.”

Molly rubbed her temples frantically trying to keep a headache at bay. “So what you're telling me is that there's an item missing but you don't know what it does, or where it's being held. Do you even know who has it?”

Loki shook his head and sighed, “That's the problem, we weren't even aware of this item's existence until recently. From it's description the potential power it holds is similar to that of the Tesseract.” He paused, looking askance at Molly who nodded and gestured for him to continue.

“But it appears to be in the experimental stages and is therefore more volatile. We need to find all the information we can about the creation of this object, who might have known about it and it's purpose.”

“Alright,” Molly agreed. “When do we start?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Sif meet and head to St. Barts to meet up with Loki, which is not as easy as it sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm loving the response this has gotten already! Everything will be explained in time, though I'm sure some of you have a few ideas as to how Molly has such knowledge.

**_New Scotland Yard_ **

Lestrade glanced at the woman leaning against the wall in his office as he looked over the papers he'd been handed once again. She had come in earlier with a request for assistance in the recovery of a stolen item. After looking over the information he still wasn't quite sure who or what he was dealing with, but he knew he was considerably out of his depth. He'd sent Sherlock a text nearly an hour ago, telling him to come to the station.

Sif sighed impatiently as they waited for this Sherlock person to show up. Had she known how little help the police were going to provide she'd have accompanied Loki to the hospital. She only hoped he was having better luck gaining access to the labs there.

The door slammed open, “If this is about my behavior at the last crime scene, I can assure you that Anderson deserved more than what I had said.” A tall man in a coat with wildly curly hair had entered the office, his eyes never leaving the mobile phone in his hands.

“No it's not,” Lestrade sighed as he handed the file over to the man.

He flipped through the pages quickly, skimming the details, before Sif caught his eye.

“Sherlock, this is...” Lestrade began.

His eyes flicked across her in a familiar manner, it was the same look Loki would give her when trying to determine whether or not she was lying.

“You're a soldier, but not in any of the military branches. You have been for most of your adult life, which is considerably more than your youthful appearance would suggest. You fight best with a sword,” he gestured towards her. “Your hand keeps drifting to your hip as if to grasp the hilt of your sword. Given what little is known of this missing item and your presence here I take it you require cooperation from and access to the police force. What exactly does this item do, Lady Sif?”

Lestrade's mouth dropped open, “You know each other?”

Sherlock waved his hand dismissively, “Of each other.”

Sif smirked, “Your reputation precedes you Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and scoffed, “I take it your associate is elsewhere, attempting to establish a cover story?”

Sif huffed and crossed her arms, not liking the tone he was using. “My companion is at St. Bart's, he can explain the more technical aspects of the item we seek.”

Sherlock frowned at her mention of St. Bart's, turning quickly he left the office, file in hand.

When Sif didn't follow he peered his head around the door, “Well are you coming or not?” he asked impatiently.

Sif rolled her eyes and nodded at Lestrade as she followed Sherlock out.

**_St. Bart's Pathology Lab_ **

The doors to the lab swung open as Sherlock waltzed in. He turned and noticed Molly laughing with a pale young man at one of the lab benches. They were both seated close together and seemed to be having an enjoyable conversation, he frowned as he continued staring at the two of them.

Molly felt his gaze upon them, she moved to walk over and ask what he needed when a hand on her knee stopped her. She looked puzzlingly at Loki, who gave a slight shake of his head. She pursed her lips in confusion and remained in her seat, taking a sip of her coffee.

The exchange did not go unnoticed by Sherlock who glared at the man, who merely raised an eyebrow in response.

“Really Molly, I would think your previous endeavors have taught you the dangers of office romances,” Sherlock said.

Molly rolled her eyes, having put up with his behavior for months after he faked his death, she'd learned to ignore most of his comments.

Loki smirked, “So the great consulting detective has graced us with his presence,” he said mockingly.

Before Molly could make introductions Sherlock interrupted her.

“You would be the companion Lady Sif mentioned. Tell me I am curious as to why the younger, disgraced son of Odin would be sent on a simple retrieval mission. Part of your penance? How does it feel to know no matter what you do it will never be enough?” Sherlock knew he was treading on dangerous ground, but watching him with Molly had sparked something inside him.

Loki growled dangerously, “You know not what you speak of.” He stood and the air crackled with magic as his temper flared.

Molly attempted to place a calming hand on his arm just as Sif came running in.

“Loki, don't” she commanded. He ignored her, his focus on the man in front of him.

She walked forward and pulled a blade from the hidden sheath at the small of her back “Loki,” she said again warningly.

His gaze flicked to the blade in her hand. “Going to threaten me again milady?” he smiled mockingly at her.

“Loki stop....Now!” she spat, preparing to knock some sense into him if need be.

He sighed and lowered his hands as the magic dissipated.

Sif sheathed her blade and glared at him. It was then that she noticed the young woman next to him, who was glaring at Sherlock across the room.

Sherlock was wearing a smug look as he observed their interaction. However his face soon fell as he looked towards Molly and was met with a thunderous glare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of the mission is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, but I've already got the next two parts handwritten (yay for not taking notes during lecture) and should have them up soon!

Sif cleared her throat, and glanced between Sherlock and Loki pointedly. They both had the decency to at least appear ashamed of their behavior, but Sif knew better than to believe it. She glanced at the petite woman whose lips were pursed in annoyance with Sherlock.

“I am Lady Sif of Asgard,” she said smiling at the younger woman. “I see you've already met Loki.”

Molly returned the smile, “Dr. Molly Hooper, head of Pathology.”

“It's a pleasure to meet another woman in a position of authority, Dr. Hooper.”

“Molly, please. I'm glad I have you here to help me keep a handle on the children we seem to have working with us.”

Sif chuckled as she noticed that both Loki and Sherlock were doing their best to hide their looks of annoyance.

“Are we actually going to discuss why you're here or are you two going to chit chat all day?” Sherlock drawled in a bored tone.

Molly swatted the detective on the shoulder and muttered a, “be nice,” under her breath, while Sif glared at him.

Sherlock huffed annoyed and sat down gesturing for them to begin explaining the specifics of their mission.

“So let me get this straight. This item, whose existence you knew nothing about until just before it went missing. Was stolen from a heavily guarded vault, has disappeared to who knows where and has the potential to wipe out two thirds of the UK population?” Sherlock asked.

Loki nodded, “It appears as though it was an inside job. We were on our way to retrieve it, when we were informed of it's disappearance.”

“And so for a retrieval team they sent a magician and _one_ soldier?” Sherlock scoffed.

Sif growled and reached for her sword, when she felt Loki's hand clamp her wrist warningly. She stopped, puzzled at the warmth radiating from where his normally cold hands gripped her. She scowled and shook herself free from him, and glared angrily at Sherlock.

“For now the problem at hand is finding out who has the item and preventing them from using it. I'm sure you will find myself and Sif more than capable,” Loki stated.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows at the edge of steel he heard in the other man's voice.

“Molly has a few ideas of where they may be holding the item,” Loki flashed Molly a flirtatious smile.

Molly reddened, “Oh no, not just me, you had some good insights as well,” she said knocking his shoulder lightly with her's, causing Loki to grin.

Sif grimaced and pushed down the knot she felt in her stomach as she saw how at ease Loki was with Molly. He was genuinely smiling, something she hadn't seen in quite some time, and it was directed at Molly.

Before Sif could react, Sherlock stood up abruptly, “Well where do you think they are? Give us the places and we'll check them out, “ he said nodding at Sif who also stood.

Molly frowned at Sherlock's behavior, he'd seemed to be in a snit since he walked into the lab. He clearly did not like Loki, but there was something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

“Please be careful,” she said, her fingers lightly brushing against his as she handed him the paper.

He jerked his hand away as though burned and nodded, quickly walking out the door.

Sif began to follow, when Loki's voice stopped her, “Sif wait.” He pulled one of his daggers out and held it out to her. “Take this with you, just in case.”

Sif looked at the enchanted dagger in his hand, it was one of the pair he always had on him, and raised her eyes to his questioningly.

“Please?” he asked quietly, she nodded and placed it in her boot. She opened her mouth as if to say something to him, but then shook her head and left quickly.

Loki sighed and raked his fingers though his hair worriedly. He glanced at Molly who was biting her lip with a look of apprehension on her face.

“Come on,” he said grabbing her hand and tugging her towards the door.

"What are we doing?”

“We're getting out of here. We can't just sit here and wait for them to return.”

Molly nodded and grabbed her coat, “I know a pub just down the street. We can wait for word from them there.”

Loki smiled and held the door open for her, determined to keep his mind from turning to thoughts of Sif.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Loki hanging out in a pub together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this still, it's an unusual story so I really appreciate everyone's support! Thank you all!

“Sif was so horrified when she learned that her mother expected her to get married. So I helped her devise a plan where she would agree to allow anyone who could beat her in the training ring to attempt to court her.”

Molly chuckled, she knew she liked Sif.

“Eventually it became obvious that none of her would be suitors could beat her, so her mother gave up any hopes of Sif marrying entirely.”

“No one?” Molly asked, Loki shook his head. “What would have happened if she had been evenly matched?”

Loki frowned, “You know I'm not entirely sure. I suppose it's a good thing that never came up.”

The two of them had fallen into an easy comradery, sharing stories with one another and keeping themselves busy while they waited to hear from Sif and Sherlock.

“So how exactly did you know who I was?” Loki asked, reaching across for a chip.

Molly smacked his hand in a vain attempt to protect her chips from his thieving hands.

“Sherlock may be the world's only consulting detective, but he's not the only person around here who gets consulted. I was consulted shortly after the New York incident.”

Loki visibly flinched at the mention of New York.

“They briefed me on everything before they let me autopsy the Chitauri bodies.”

He stared down at his hands nervously, not daring to ask her thoughts on the incident.

“Hey,” Molly said, poking him in the side. Loki raised his eyes to her's apprehensively. “I may know what happened, but I also know not all is what it seems. You're not the first person to make a mistake.” She smiled reassuringly, “I have some experience in being manipulated and used. I'm not excusing what happened, but I can understand some of what you felt.”

Loki nodded and cleared his throat, “Well aren't we just a maudlin pair?”

Molly smiled, “Well we certainly can't have that now can we?” she signaled the bartender for another round.

“Here's to learning from our mistakes and new alliances,” Loki said, toasting Molly with his glass.

They fell back into light conversation until Molly finally asked, “So how long exactly have you been in love with Sif?”

Loki nearly choked on his drink, “Wh-What would make you say such a thing?”

Molly rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. “Oh please, you couldn't have been anymore more obvious! The tension between the two of you is ridiculous! I mean come on giving her your dagger? You might as well have declared your love right then and there.”

Loki bristled defensively, “Well you're one to talk!”

“Me?” Molly squeaked.

“If I hadn't stopped you, you would have eagerly jumped up to give Sherlock whatever he needed the second he walked into the lab!”

Molly flushed and spluttered, “No you're mistaken.” Her tone attempting to convince herself more so than him.

“I'd imagine you've been in love with him for quite some time. Though he's only just now realizing his own feelings, judging by his reaction to me as a perceived threat.”

“No that was just Sherlock being himself, and don't change the subject, we were discussing you and Sif!”

Loki shook his head, “There is no me and Sif, we're just friends...sort of. I told you how she reacted the last time someone tried to court her. Attempting to woo a shield maiden is no easy task.”

Molly sighed, “Probably about as easy as getting Sherlock to see me as anything other than a capable lab assistant and coffee runner.”

Loki drew his fingers across his lips in thought. “I think I have an plan that can benefit us both.”

Molly raised her eyebrow skeptically, wondering what he could be planning.

“Sherlock's grown used to your doting on him, what if he were to believe that you were moving on?”

“I don't see how that would work. Besides who would we find to...” Loki waited for the other shoe to drop. “Wait...you?”

“Why not? Clearly he doesn't like me, which should force him into acting sooner, hoping to rescue you from me.”

“No, we couldn't....could we?” Molly was trying to wrap her brain around this scheme of his.

“Let's just say I go along with this mad plan, how exactly does this help you with Sif? I can't imagine she wouldn't see through the ruse immediately.”

“Sif will be pleased to see me using my skills to help, which hopefully will cause her to change her opinion of me.”

Molly shook her head, “I don't think she needs to change her opinion of you, I think she's unsure of herself. She fought off men in order to not have to be courted. I imagine her emotions are making her more than a little conflicted.”

Loki waved her thoughts away, “Anyway, obviously we'll need to behave convincingly as a couple. And we really do need to do something about your clothes.”

Molly smacked his shoulder, “What's wrong with my clothing?”

Loki chuckled, “You must be joking,” he said as he eyed her baggy pants, sneakers and plain long sleeved shirt.

“What they're comfortable! And they're suitable for the lab,” Molly protested crossing her arms.

“You can be comfortable and still wear something that flatters you. The plan is to show him exactly what he's missing out on.”

“How exactly do you know how to help me with this?”

Loki scoffed and gestured to his outfit, “I think I know a thing or two about dressing appropriately.”

She eyed his current ensemble, then her own and pursed her lips in annoyance. He was right, there's no way anyone would believe that the two of them were together with her dressed the way she was.

She had been wanted to update her wardrobe but with the hours she worked she didn't have the time to, or anyone to really go with.

She sighed and nodded in agreement. Loki stood quickly, gesturing for her to follow, clearly eager to begin.

Molly rolled her eyes as she settled the bill. Honestly she was beginning to feel like she was being dragged around by an overly energetic puppy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif and Sherlock run into some dead ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are my lovelies, hope you enjoy!!

Sif sighed impatiently as she watched the consulting detective pace about, mumbling to himself. The first two locations had been a bust.

“No-no....it couldn't...obvious...”

She rolled her eyes, no matter what she did she couldn't escape the crazy ones. She smirked at that train of thought, imagining Loki's reaction to Sherlock's unusual behavior.

“But maybe....no, OH!”

Sif glanced at Sherlock awaiting an explanation, but instead he turned and began walking out of the building, not bothering to see if she was following him.

She shook her head and jogged to catch up with him. “Do you intend to fill me in on anything?” she asked impatiently.

Sherlock merely glanced at her in annoyance and turned up the collar of his coat.

“Isn't it obvious?”

“If it was, would I have asked?” she ground out through gritted teeth.

“We need to pay a visit to my dear older brother,” Sherlock said his voice dripping with disdain.

Sif refrained from comment, she knew all too well of the tension there could be between brothers.

Sherlock pulled out his phone, after a few rings the other end picked up. “Brother dear, how are you?”

Sif stifled a snicker at Sherlock's tone, how many times had she heard a similar tone pass through Loki's lips?

Her thoughts drifted to the Silvertongue and his puzzling behavior in the lab. He had clearly enjoyed riling Sherlock, though to be fair Sherlock gave as good as he got. He appeared to be at ease with Molly, unusual for him as he was not known for making friends easily. His behavior towards Molly had been full of his typical charm, but there was something else, she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

And then there was his behavior as she was leaving. Why had he given her one of his blades?

He knew she had her sword and shield with her. Even in battle his daggers were never separate from one another for long, always returning to the hands of their owner.

What was he trying to say? It was as though he were telling her to return to him.

She shook her head, no that couldn't be it, this was Loki. He did not harbor those feelings...did he?

Sif was jolted from her thoughts as a black car pulled up in front of them. A woman stepped out, she glanced at them and nodded as they got in, before returning to typing on her phone.

They rode in silence except for the repetitive clicking from the strange woman's phone. Sif was unclear as to where they were going, but a glance at Sherlock told her she would not get any answers. She stared out the window and watched the streets pass by until they arrived at their destination.

They stepped out of the car and Sif frowned as she glanced at what appeared to be a townhouse. They were escorted into an office, and informed that he would be with them shortly.

Sherlock seated himself behind the desk and began rifling through the drawers, clearly intent on aggravating his brother. Sif shook her head and resisted the urge to tell him to stop. She knew he would only ignore her, it's what Loki would do. No wonder they had gotten under each others skin, they were so alike.

Soon enough the door opened, “Ah I was wondering when you would as for my help, little brother.” Sherlock scoffed and ignored his brother.

“Lady Sif, it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person,” he said inclining his head.

Sif returned the nod, “The pleasure is mine Director Holmes.”


End file.
